Talk:Axum's species
Look The facial ridges look vaguely Cardassian, but less pronounced. IP User:70.68.181.169 08:23, 25 July 2006 (UTC) :If we're going to go ahead and say that Ravis and Axum were the same species, we should probably add the things about Ravis here. ie: Kiwi. Also, we'd have a better name for them, since he named his planet if I remember right (it was just really hard to say...) Something inhabitants. - AJ Halliwell 09:19, 25 July 2006 (UTC) ::i think he looks like The Traveler--Shisma Bitte korrigiert mich 20:38, 17 April 2007 (UTC) :::Ehm, no... Completely different facial ridges, different skin tone and 3-fingered vs. 5-fingered hands... ;-) --Jörg 06:10, 18 April 2007 (UTC) From Ravis' species I thought given the same make-up this was supposed to be the same species as Axum s species, not? - Capricorn 15:37, 18 December 2007 (UTC) :Yes, I think the same. – Tom 16:21, 18 December 2007 (UTC) Should be renamed Ravis' species I think the species should be named after Ravis, since he was the only pure, non-assimilated individual seen. NetSpiker (talk) 03:44, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :These names come from the first, or most predominate, character seen on screen. Both of those criteria support the name as is, especially since the makeup is more or less identical. - 05:30, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Well, Ravis is the first member of the species seen on screen who was not a Borg drone. When someone gets assimilated they essentially stop being their original species and become Borg. Orum: Look at me. I was Romulan. Borg Queen: We all originated from lesser species. I myself came from species 125. But that's irrelevant now. We are Borg. NetSpiker (talk) 11:17, March 6, 2015 (UTC) :Under that rational Jean-Luc Picard, Kathryn Janeway, B'Elanna Torres, and Tuvok should be listed as Borg, instead of their respective species, which we are not going to do despite the fact that it keeps being added to Picard's page. Also, we saw Axum in Unimatrix Zero where he "looked" like he did before assimilation. - 23:35, March 6, 2015 (UTC) Picard, Janeway, Torres and Tuvok were fully restored to their original forms. Axum wasn't. I guess you could consider an assimilated individual to be both a Borg and a member of his original species, but that still means Axum isn't the best individual to represent his species. NetSpiker (talk) 01:31, March 7, 2015 (UTC) :: Not even taking that approach, but more of a in-universe approach for an in-universe topic: historically Ravis was encountered first, a couple hundred years before Axum was encountered, so it would seem that he should be cataloged first as the originator of the species. This is of course assuming our pseudo-naming conventions were also those used by the authors of a 'real' encyclopedia in the Trek universe, who would realistically would have experienced the trek timeline chronologically (22nd, 23rd, 24th), unlike we viewers VOY->ENT->DIS. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 16:57, October 18, 2017 (UTC) :: Also we have already cataloged Ravis' language as the species' language. --Alan del Beccio (talk) 17:09, October 18, 2017 (UTC)